Talk:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
American Release Date Does anybody know the american release date for this game?--Black Dragon Laguz 11:27, August 18, 2010 (UTC) -I heard something about 2011 at some point or another. Don't know exactly. --Brawlingwolf 9:31, August 18, 2010 Does this war have a name? Shadow Dragon/Dark Dragon was the 'War of Shadows', and it's much easier to refer to it as such than the game's names, especially when the first one was in japanese and we've got the remake. So to avoid having to type the shin or monsho, does anyone know the name of this war? Additionally, it helps us divide the history/biography section of the characters into the games. Hasofcd 05:07, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I believe it is referred to as the 'War of Heroes', it's listed on this article.. AxeFighterBarst 05:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Ah...I'd hoped that wasn't it. Oh well. Hasofcd 06:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Its called the War of Heroes, however we do not have article for it yet. Emperor Hardin 06:12, September 1, 2010 (UTC) American Release Is there a real confermation that this is going to be released worldwide, or is it just a speculation? Super '' '' 00:53, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know, but I'm going to be really ticked off if it isn't released worldwide. Then again, Shadow Dragon took about 6 months from its Japanese Release to the US release. I don't know exactly when its release was announced here, but I'm keeping my fingers crossed. Brawlingwolf 16:47, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :I saw somewhere that we're getting it like this spring right around Easter in NA or something like that--KCGL77 17:21, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ::This is certainly getting discouraging, considering Easter is right around the corner, literally, and we've still heard nothing more than rumors. Guess we have to just keep our hopes up. Brawlingwolf 20:00, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I think I found the possible release date for Fire Emblem 12 for the US release. Is this correct website to look for info? http://www.fe-online.co.uk/fe12/new-mystery-of-the-emblem/ DigiPen92 01:48, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I AM CONFUSED! Okay so I don't get that on the Fire Emblem (series) page it says USA:TBA but in the article itself it doesn't even MENTION a US release date. I also don't get this : why no template (Forgive me if i'm wrong. I'm not the best wikia editior)--Abe009 21:28, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :This article doesn't mention a US release date because the game hasn't even been announced overseas yet. Also, what do you mean template? A Navigation template? It uses the FE3 one (same reason Shadow Dragon used the FE1 one)--Otherarrow 21:49, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Ahhhhhhhh. I got this now! Well, I think I do. See what I meant by template is like when you look up a game in Wikipedia and it says "Fire Emblem" and has stuff like release date, series, ratings, etc.--Abe009 23:18, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Cancelled? So has Nintendo cancelled a western release? I mean its been over 6 months mabye they decided the series isn't selling. Has Nintendo said anything? *They haven't mentioned it at all, if I recall correctly. Translation takes time, and current Nintendo policy seems to not announce something until it is almost done.--Otherarrow 23:12, February 9, 2011 (UTC) *Hmph...we're talking about Idiot Systems here, the company that 1: only allowed FE to cross Japanese borders after Melee fans complained by the masses, and 2: lost what really seemed to be a winning lawsuit against a 3rd party developer. My thoughts is that they're going to be too stuck up to have a soul for us, period. Trueblade74 16:35, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Stop responding to month old comments with your opinions. Unless it's revealing that the game has been definitely canceled or announced, honestly, I don't want to see it here. This is a talk page for the article on New Mystery, not a forum.--Otherarrow 20:32, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I am Zelgius The Black Knight (sorry I'm not sure how you put your name after your comment) the user who put the original comment up about whether or not it was cancelled and I actually find his opinion helpful even if it is taking an angry tone. I put up the question mainly because I wanted to know whether it was worth waiting any longer for a translation or just get the Japanese version on Ebay. So as long as it isn't just posting angry rants at IS or Nintendo and people actually are giving there opinions you shouldn't just tell them to shut up. Images I found new images from Fire Emblem 12. http://serenesforest.net/fe12/cg.html DigiPen92 18:32, May 12, 2011 (UTC) IGN News I found a webpage on IGN that shows the FE 12. See Here And I found it under in NDS list under in F''' and its under in Shadow Dragon far below and it said '''Fire Emblem: Hero of Light and Shadow. DigiPen92 (talk • other wikis) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080602162415/fireemblem/images/5/56/Monk_animation.gif 05:35, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Lets hope for E3 News sometime around Lets hope to find out for Nintendo Network @ E3 2011 possibly announce this game around this time, they did confirm alot of new Nintendo games and including 4 new NDS games. I guess we will possible see more games around time later. I am so happy that they announced Professor Layton 4 for the US. DigiPen92 (talk • other wikis) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080602162415/fireemblem/images/5/56/Monk_animation.gif 01:06, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :While I appreciate your zeal, you do not need to comment on every single if, but, or maybe concerning this game's release. As I mentioned before on this very talk page, this is not a forum. Please do not bring up anything else unless it is an honest to god confirmation of localization. Also, I am pretty sure E3 hasn't mentioned Fire Emblem.--Otherarrow 01:51, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, I have seen the Video on the Nintendo Channel that is on Day 1: Warm Up today, and he said that he is going to give more news tomorrow, it is possible for more games (I specected possibly they'll show FE12 for the US, but thats my guess). Yeah, I will create a forum in a minute and I will copy my info. DigiPen92 (talk • other wikis) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080602162415/fireemblem/images/5/56/Monk_animation.gif 02:51, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Done it's Here. Forum:Possible FE12 on E3 News Later?. DigiPen92 (talk • other wikis) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080602162415/fireemblem/images/5/56/Monk_animation.gif 02:58, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Release I really hope that this gets released before Awakening. [[User:Ragnell wielder|'Ike']] 04:47, March 2, 2012 (UTC) That's unlikely to occur. There's been no given media to America nor Europe. Kakusei, on the other hand, has given a release date to Europe. We *should* *fingers crossed* get some Kakusei media in America as well.--Thenewguy34 11:21, March 2, 2012 (UTC)